Project Summary/Abstract: The ANTHC NARCH X Administrative Core is designed to ensure the success of the overall ANTHC NARCH X program. The goal of the overall ANTHC NARCH X program is to increase the capacity of Alaska Native people and tribal health organizations to conduct research in pursuit of ANTHC's vision that Alaska Native people are the healthiest people in the world. The specific aims for the overall NARCH are to: 1) improve the capacity of Alaska Native people and non-Native researchers working with Alaska Native people to conduct high-quality research that is driven by community priorities; 2) conduct scientific research based in the Alaska Tribal Health System that is focused on improving the health of Alaska Native people and reducing health disparities; and 3) expand on existing ANTHC partnerships with universities in a bi- directional manner. The ANTHC NARCH X program consists of multiple components. Dr. Ferucci is responsible for overseeing the center as PI, with the assistance of Program Director Dr. Thomas and the NARCH Coordinator. The Administrative Core has been designed to ensure successful completion of all projects and achieve the specific aims of the overall NARCH. The primary functions of the Administrative Core are to: 1) provide administrative, technical, and fiscal guidance and oversight for each of the funded projects; 2) oversee researcher and mentor development; 3) support project and center evaluation plans; 4) facilitate input from Community Engagement Panel members; and 5) foster relationships and the strengthening of partnerships between tribal organizations and the academic partners. The Administrative Core will enhance the ability of the overall ANTHC NARCH X program to fulfill its specific aims, leading to increased research capacity at ANTHC and ultimately to improved health of the Alaska Native population.